Side Effects Include
by WhatAWildThing
Summary: They both want to believe it's the poison making them act like this. Gaara, in the end, knows otherwise. .:Rated for slight cursing and later chapters:.
1. Checking Out

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Naruto! && Sometimes I have a foul mouth, lol.**

**Naruto: Shippuden is the shit! &&**

**I'm really startin' to dig the idea of Kankuro and Sakura getting together (:**

* * *

Deciding to feign sleep for a few more moments, he watches his rose haired savior fuss over his charts and vitals. He focuses briefly on her lip pulled between her teeth in concentration, a smirk pulls weakly at the corners of his mouth. Observant emerald orbs do not fail to notice the action.

"Did I wake you?" Soft voice inquires. He stares at her silently for a few more moments, _she's more beautiful than before._

Slender pink eyebrow arches slightly. "No." He responds hoarsely, then jumps, surprised at how rough his voice sounds.

She giggles lightly, placing her hand on his forehead, he decides instantly he likes her hand on him.

"Well, your temp's down, that's good. But, you still need to rest; you're not one hundred percent yet." Casting a stern look down at him, she finishes checking his I.V. A glittering smile lights her face, momentarily stunning him.

She pulls her lip between her teeth, thinking for a second. "You know, you look so much more handsome without that purple crap on your face." She says in an off-hand tone, and his heart gives a few strange thumps against his ribs. Another sparkling smile, and she leaves the room. Leaving him to try and calm his heart.

_Maybe she was right, that poison must still be fucking with him..._

* * *

**Reviews are _also_ the shit (;**


	2. Checking Up

_**First things first, I still don't own Naruto.**_

_**Ok, moving on, I was re-reading the first chapter to this story and was attacked by a vicious plot bunny && had to continue. But, I loved writing this!  
**_

_**Some definite KankuroSakura flirting in here (:**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Brown eyes squinted into the blazing desert sun; _it was good to be outside__**, alive. **_He watched, from his vantage point on the Kazekage tower, while the Konoha shinobi prepared for departure, _but, where was __**she**__? _

"Gaara told me I'd find you up here." A female voice, full of mischief and honey, said behind him. A smirk played with the corner of his mouth. Turning, he faced her properly, meeting her playful gaze.

Peach pout formed into a smirk to mirror his. "I just wanted to check up on you one last time." She announced, closing the distance between them. _Funny, she didn't look one __**damn**__ bit professional._

With a glance up at his face, she placed her hands on his chest. His body reacted intensely as her warm chakra flooded his system; his veins tingled with her presence. A low groan tickled the back of his throat. After a few (long) moments, she closed her chakra channels, her hands, however, lingered; slender fingers splayed over his pectorals.

Kankuro's smirk twisted into something wicked. He brought his hand to cup her cheek, dragging the calloused pad of his thumb along her bottom lip. A soft sound escaped through her parted lips. Forest eyes never wavered from umber ones.

Leaning in close, his warm breath ghosting over her ear, she shuddered lightly; he felt her fingers tensing through his shirt. "You are so much more beautiful now that you can kick my ass." He growled lowly, lips barely grazing her skin, her muted moan raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

After a light nip to her lobe and a rumbling laugh, which made goose bumps crawl along her skin, he turned and, with a casual jump, stood on the railing. Cocking his head to the left, he winked roguishly at her before leaping to the sand covered ground below. Sakura was _positive_ she felt her panties fall off.

Letting out a shaking breath, she ran a hand through wind disheveled hair. Vicious butterflies assaulted her stomach as she moved to follow him.

_Noting that her knees felt like they were made of Jell-O, she wondered if the poison could still be wreaking havoc on her system._

_

* * *

**Review? ;)**  
_


	3. Checkmate

_**Still don't own Naruto!**_

_**Anyway, here's another chapter, that I never expected to write, but I just had to (: The plot bunnies wouldn't let me rest until I did!  
**_

_**Excited? I am!**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had been months since she'd last been to Suna, months since she'd seen a certain someone; she hadn't heard a word from him, either. So, as she climbed the stairs inside the Kazekage tower, accompanied by Naruto, Shikamaru and a Sand Jounin, she felt nervousness settle in her stomach.

They had been all be called here specifically by the Kazekage. Naruto, for being, well, _Naruto_. Shikamaru for being so brilliant it was almost comical. And, she suspected she was wanted because of her medical skills. However, she did wonder idly if her presence was requested for other reasons.

Walking down a long corridor, which lead to Gaara's office, she couldn't decide whether she wanted to see Kankuro or not. Finally reaching a large, cedar door the Jounin knocked twice before entering, holding the door for the three Leaf Nin to follow.

The Kazekage sat behind a huge desk, covered in papers, while Temari sat, just to his right, in a chair leaned back on two legs. The eldest male sibling was absent.

"Welcome." The redhead called softly, gesturing for them to be seated in the chairs in front of his desk.

Signing one last paper, teal eyes looked up, surveying them quickly. "Thank you for arriving so promptly, to be brief, I called you," He regarded the blond and the brunette pointedly, "to work through the latest intel we have and see if it is cause for concern." He stated, both males nodded.

His gaze finally met Sakura's. "Haruno-chan, I wished for your assistance in checking the progress of my medical corps." She nodded her assent, feeling slightly deflated.

After the meeting concluded, Temari suggested lunch and the two males agreed, Sakura, however, said she wished to rest after the long journey. Turning towards the right, which would eventually take her to the guest quarters, she ran directly into Kankuro, who was lounging casually against the wall.

Large hands gripped her upper arms, steadying her. "Hey." He greeted in his slightly gravelly voice, laughter shining in brown orbs. _Oh, that pissed her off; she only got a nonchalant 'Hey'?_

Just as she had sucked in a breath to begin telling him off, he chuckled lowly and pulled her closer before pressing his mouth against hers. The kiss was innocent, but it was quickly turning her brain to mush and she couldn't quite recall why she was mad at him.

A slow sweep from his (very) warm tongue along her lips elicited a soft gasp, granting him access to her mouth. As he lightly licked her teeth, her hands came up to his chest, gripping the black material in her shaking hands. His hands slid down her arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps, and moved to grasp her hips, tugging her closer. A groan vibrated through their mouths as she nipped and sucked at his roving, slick muscle that had been mapping out her mouth.

Pulling away slightly, she bite his lower lip, purring as she did so. "Bastard." She muttered breathlessly. He smiled, showing perfect white teeth, before leaning in to steal another kiss.

"Do you know how hard it's been to try an' get you outta my head?" He asked, raking his teeth delicately down her neck, making her tremble in his grasp; her heart seized a little at his words.

Shimmering smile lighting her face, she made him look into her eyes. "No, but you can spend the rest of the day explaining it to me." She murmured, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Behind them, Gaara shook his head, and went back into his office. _Have her help with the medics, _his brother had proposed. Medics his _ass. _Sighing softly, light smile adorning his features, he sat back down to finish his paperwork. Glad to finally know why his brother had been moping around so much.

_Love, he had begun to realize, had some strange side effects. _

_

* * *

**Finally, we got a smooch, haha. Review? :)**  
_


End file.
